Lucius Lazzaro Banno
Lucius is the husband of Cardea, and father of Evol Banno. He is one of the most influential Curioni in Umbra Curia. He is ordered killed by Scii after refusing him Evol's hand in marriage. Clan The Gryphon clan is one of the most respected and feared clans on Umbra Curia. Their strength and intellect is unparalleled, and because of this they produced the most rulers for Umbra Curia to date. Even when Scii was on the throne many considered Lucius Banno to be their true leader, much to the King's dismay. Lucius Banno is clans head and part of the Divitia, the highest ruling class under Lord Scii. He has achieved great feats on the battlefield under his reign, ushering in a new age of prosperity. Life Lucius Lazzaro Banno was born into wealth and fame. The Banno family goes back for generations and they have acquired quite a standing in this time, which not only results in a large estate and many riches but an almost guaranteed spot in the Divitia. There is even a saying that goes around Umbra Curia: "Fortune never comes alone, when a Banno climbs the throne." This of course refers to the many Rulers this line has already produced. No exception to this was Lucius's mother, who ruled Umbra Curia before Scii. Many thought Lucius would be the next in line to be chosen, but to everyone's surprise and dismay he stepped back before the Divitia made their decision. Many think this has to do with the fact his wife, Cardea, passed away shortly after the former Queen's death. In a way, they were right, but not for the reasons they hold. Despite this, the Curioni still see him as their actual Lucius raised his daughter, Evol, with the most love a parent could ever give their child, and he gave her all the skills he had. Those he didn't have, he'd acquire for her, through tutors and an extensive library. He knew that even tho she was born into a powerful family she would be in danger from the moment she'd spread her wings. Literally. And as soon as Scii came for her hand, he knew his life was coming to an end. He gave her the most precious heirloom their family had treasured over all those year; The Odio, containing a piece of the demon Akumane. Shortly after, he was indeed killed by Scii's Sagretti and left Evol behind as the soul heir of the Banno line. Appearance Lucius is tall and lean. (Runs in the family.) Despite nearing his fifties, he is still in exceptional shape because of his vigorous daily training. His eyes are a deep, warm brown and his hair is long and well kept. He of course carries the same 'mantle' as all the other Banno members, white hair with the black tips, but his hair is starting to grey, so the black is more like a silver streaked now. His face is long and angled, like a lion, and he has exceptionally long fingers, which allows him to play instruments like no other. His voice is deep and soothing but certainly carries a lot of authority. It's clear why people still see him as the true leader of Umbra Curia.Category:Characters